The Past of Lunarstar
by eufinley
Summary: Everyone looked up to her. She was their savior, their hero, their light. When nobody believed they can, she encouraged them, encouraged them even though it was clear to them they had no chances surviving. The flood, the raid, everything.


**Hi guys. :) This is my attempt at a new story . I used some characters from my first story, but they don't have the exact same past..**

**I haven't read the Warrior Series in a while so please tell me if the terms I used are correct.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you reconigze.**

**Keep reading, the summary is in italics ;0**

_Lunarstar. Everyone looked up to her. She was their savior, their hero, their light. When nobody believed they can, she encouraged them, encouraged them even though it was clear to them they had no chances surviving. The flood, the raid, everything. But they are still alive, aren't they? This is the story of Lunarstar, the greatest leader that ever lived._

_**(A/N: This starts when Lunarstar was just a warrior and her name was Lunarpelt, I'll get into her saving the clan later, but for this chapter, I just want to focus on her and her kit.)**_

It was in the middle of Leaf-Bare, the food was scarce, the forest was completely silent. The clan was beginning to lose hope. Even the great leader of Waterclan, Icestorm, had doubt in his eyes. Already has 2 kits been infected with the life threatening white cough. I walked towards the medicine cat's den feeling every last bit of snowmelt under my paws and called out to the pretty she cat standing near the entrance.

"Morningdew!"

The well groomed Medicine cat turned at the sound of her voice

"Oh, Lunarpelt, Lunarpaw is fine if that's what you're wondering, she just needs rest.", the she cat mewed as if reading my mind.

I breathe out a sigh of relief, "Oh that's good..."

The pretty she cat looked worried,"Is there something wrong Lunarpelt?"

I lowered my head,"I just don't know what to do anymore Morningdew...after what Wolfmask did to me, I'm not sure I'm ready to take care of this kit..maybe he is right, this is my fault..."

"What Wolfmask did to you was horrible, you can't just have a forbidden relationship with a she cat and then just leave them! This isn't your fault, you're doing everything you can!"

Lunarpelt was about to say something before a fierce coughing came from the den. Morningdew quickly padded in the den Lunarpelt close behind. The fierce coughing came from a small light gray she cat, resembling Lunarpelt greatly.

"Lunarpaw!", I yelled

Morningdew took a long look at the kit, "This is bad..real bad.."

"What? What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't have anymore herbs for temperature dropping! The only herbs I have are beech leaves and cobwebs and they won't have an affect on anything!"

"Are there any other options?" I yelled. Our loud mews caused the deputy, Rainfrost to step in the den. "Whats wrong?" the tom mewed.

"Lunarpaw!" I pointed, the deputy looked at the poor kit.

"Is there anything we can do?", the deputy said worriedly like he knew the answer was going to be 'no'

Before Morningdew could said anything, I said something that I would probably regret later on, "How about the twoleg nest? They're warm aren't they? We'll leave Lunarpaw on the front of the twolegs nest! They'll pick her up, I just know it! They have many kittypets.."

"Are there bees in your brain? Listen to yourself Lunarpelt, giving away a your kit to be a _kittypet_?", the usually calm deputy uncharacteristically(sp?) yelled out.

"I know it sounds crazy Rainfrost, but it's the only way! At least I know she'll be safe, plus I'll watch until they pick her up!"

Morningdew spoke up,"If this is what you want.."

"It is" I said

Before saying anything, Morningdew looked at the shocked tom then after a heartbeat, the tom nodded defeatedly.

"You'll have to hurry though, there isn't much time." the med cat said.

And with that the saddened she cat ran off with her kit. Seeing many cats that were outside their dens _Probably because of the noise, I'll apologize for that later _she thought. She caught a glimpse of Rainfrost speaking with Icestorm, wearing the same expression the deputy was wearing not to long ago. Lunarpelt's eyes found Icestorm and they starred at each other for a heartbeat _I'm doing the right thing I promise you that Icestorm_

**Annnnd CLIFFHANGER! :D So how was that? Sucky, good, hideous? Why don't cha tell me in reviews? ;D Remember kids, every time you review a story of mine, you will find a cookie in your pants. 3**


End file.
